Hello Beautiful
by Random Stuff xxxxxxx
Summary: Caitlyn broke up with Nate a year ago and when she hears Connect 3's new song Hello Beautiful she reflects a little on her relationship with Nate. I dont own Hello Beautiful by the Jonas Brothers or Camp Rock


**(A/N:  hi anyone who ever reads this I hope you like it because it took ages and I would really appreciate it if you would review so I know what people think so please review. I will love you forever in a totally not creepy way)**

Hello Beautiful

Caitlyn Gellar sighed as radio station playing in her car introduced Connect 3's new song 'Hello beautiful' she knew it was a popular teen radio station so she should have expected it but she hadn't thought about it. She was about to turn it off but Nate's beautiful voice filling the car stopped her. The voice she missed so much. The voice she craved to hear. The voice she had been craving so much but had always denied herself. The very voice she had spent the last year avoiding. She hadn't seen him let alone spoken to him since that fateful day a year ago. She avoided every trace of him but everyone had his posters and his music seemed to follow her around everywhere. She tried her best to forget about him but she still found memories of him haunting her mind she still found herself thinking about him, wondering about him and even dreaming about him. She wondered if he had forgotten her while he lingered forever imprinted in her memory.

_Hello beautiful, how's it going?_

Caitlyn wondered who he was singing to. Who he missed like she missed him. It was probably Dana he was always going back to her. He always had and always would. That was how it worked with people like her. She was ruining Nate but he was totally oblivious to it.

_I hear it's wonderful in California_

Caitlyn frowned she was thrown. She was in California and he definitely knew that. Could it be about her? Did he miss her? He hadn't known anyone in California a year ago did he now?

_I've been missing you _

Could he miss her? Caitlyn wasn't so sure. The last time he had spoken to her was when they had broken up and he had gotten back with Dana. It was always Dana; he couldn't miss her when he had Dana. Dana was perfect in every way while Caitlyn was just Caitlyn_. _

_It's true_

Caitlyn seriously doubted that was true. Even when they were together he had never said anything that touchy feely to her and besides how could she trust him he had broken her heart one time too many. She couldn't trust him not again.

_But tonight I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly_

_'Cause I could go across the world _

_And see everything and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

That was Shane and Caitlyn was 100% sure he was singing that to Mitchie. Caitlyn knew they loved each other so much so even a stranger could tell they were in love and as they put it they loved each other to the moon and back. It was sweet but sometimes too sweet and their lovey dovey actions had started to make Caitlyn long for her own Shane. They tended to suffocate her with their cute lovey dovey actions whenever they visited, something Nate had never done. Smitchie was forever because they both knew how relationships should work while Nate was clueless. Caitlyn wished Nate was more like Shane but then she realised Nate wasn't Nate if he wasn't totally and utterly clueless he just needed a little guidance (read: a lot of guidance) to help him. Caitlyn couldn't cope without Nate much like Mitchie without Shane except Caitlyn was stronger than Mitchie, she had lasted longer without Nate than Mitchie ever could without Shane but Caitlyn still needed Nate and she doubted that would ever change after all first love was forever right? Caitlyn was undeniably jealous of her friend after all Mitchie had her true love with Caitlyn's was too busy being a dick to notice her unconditional love for him instead he had ripped out her heart and shattered it into a million tiny pieces that she was Now trying to put back together.

_Hello beautiful_

Did he think she was beautiful? Caitlyn didn't know after all when they were together he had never taken the time to compliment her about anything. It had always hurt like hell when he disregarded her attempts to get a complement out of him but she had always shrugged it off after all Nate had never been one to express his feelings, preferring to keep them hidden inside. He didn't know how to open up, not to her anyway. It almost shattered the few reassemble pieces of her heart she had spent a year putting together once again knowing he could open up, just not to her.

_It's been a long time_

_Since the phones rung_

_And you've been on that line_

Caitlyn knew that was true the last time she had called him had been hours before she had caught him kissing another girl that was when everything had come out and he hadn't even bothered to fight for Naitlyn instead he had just let her go that had broken her heart exactly a year ago. Caitlyn realised it was odd he had decided to release that song on the anniversary of their break up and what should have been their 3rd anniversary if that fateful day hadn't happened.

_I've been missing you, it's true_

But it's not Caitlyn thought of course it wasn't. He couldn't ever profess his feelings like that unless it was all an act and right them Caitlyn was sure it was all an act,an elaborate ploy to send her crawling back to him like she always had.

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_'Cause I could go across the world _

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

Caitlyn secretly wondered if Nate had written the words Shane was singing because she knew Nate used to have an obsession with eyes he would always comment on people's eyes and say what he saw in them but never once did he look into hers and say what he saw in those. The thought of eyes brought the painful memories Caitlyn had of the day Naitlyn had ended for once and for all

Flashback:

_Caitlyn ran out she couldn't bear to see it to see her Nate with someone else, she had come to investigate when she heard Nate complement yet anoher person for their "beautiful eyes" another complement she was yet to receive from him but when she reached the room all she could see was Nate kissing another girl. Another from her point of view more beautiful girl and he was showing no signs of pushing her away it was like every thought of Caitlyn his girlfriend had slipped his mind. Caitlyn let out a strangled sob unintentionally notifying Nate of his audience as she ran blindly from the room out into the lashing rain. All she could think was "I need to get away! I need to get away!" as she ran through the rain to the tour bus throwing herself inside and slamming the door behind her before slumping against it letting the sobs rack her body. As she pulled her still neatly packed case from underneath the nearest bed as the sobs started to subside. She pulled a jumper on as she forced herself to her feet. Quietly opening the door she slipped out hoping no-one would see her leaving but that would be too easy._

_"Caitlyn!" Nate exclaimed running towards her as he spotted her. "I was so worried no-one has seen you for an hour. We were all so worried! Wait…" he exclaimed then paused noticing her suit case "where are you going?" he asked her sounding worried_

_"Where do you think Nate? Huh?" Caitlyn asked him angrily continuing to pull her case along with her._

_"Caitlyn!" he called out grabbing her arm._

_"What? What do you want? What else could you possibly ever want from me Nate? I gave you everything Nate. Everything and what did you do? Nothing I was just there watching as you complemented other people waiting for you to finally complement me, watching you stared into the eyes of random strangers admiring their eyes while you couldn't even meet mine, watching as you kissed that blond bimbo earlier Nate. You trample on my heart every single day you have since I gave it to you I just tried to ignore it, telling myself it didn't matter well guess what now it does. I'm fed up of giving you everything and getting nothing in return! What do you want from me because I certainly have no clue?" Caitlyn yelled at him crying as she spoke._

_"I…" he paused unsure of what to say_

_"Exactly I have nothing left to give to you" Caitlyn replied before turning away shrugging his arm off as she stormed away._

_"Caitlyn wait! I didn't mean to do those things"_

_"Oh sure you didn't mean to do them. What kind of idiot do you think I am? You can't accidentally complement someone, or stare into theirs eyes and you most certainly can't accidentally kiss someone. I'm done with this ok? I'm done with you. I'm done with tours. I'm even done with music" Caitlyn yelled years blurring her vision before storming away for the last time. She didn't know why but she kind of wanted to hear him call after her, to hear his footsteps behind her but she never did and for some reason that broke her heart even more. Caitlyn never looked back but if she had she would have seen Nate silently sobbing into his hands sat in the middle of a puddle distraught but she never did. _

End of flashback

Caitlyn hated the memory of that day and she hated feeling like if she had just given him a chance to speak or if he had run after her that maybe, just maybe she would be in his arms right then instead of sobbing in the car after hearing his voice. That was when logic kicked in who was she kidding yes she loved Nate and always would but her had broken her heart he was the reason she still cried herself to sleep every night a year later. Nate had always been the one to make her cry but never with joy only with sadness, it didn't surprise her that yet again he was the reason for her tears but she didn't want to cry over him anymore. It was time for her to move on whether she was ready to or not because he just wasn't worth crying over.

**(Please review!)**


End file.
